Undercover Partners
by janahjean
Summary: Oneshot. Complete. No slash. Daddybats. Robins.


An: i promised a multichapter but what i can pull off is a one shot.

I do not owe the characters. Dc does

Title: undercover partners

Chapter 0

Jason pov

"You hafto do this bruce its the only way." Jason's voice was so out of character- soft and kind that it distract bruce from the fact that jason was actually grabbing his shoulder in earnest

Bruce stubborn as ever rage on. He look at jason equal part disbelief and pain. "I am not always been about the mission jay. Ill choose you over any darn mission!"

Jason hisses back insulted. " this might be the break that we need bruce! Dont insult me by treating me like a flower. I can take it."

Bruce look around at their apartment - their poor soddy messy apartment that had been there home for a month now. True his son could take it- he is a good soldier. Not complaining at all with their lack of food, a proper toilet and etc.

"I can take it bruce. Dont make us waste all this month." Jason was still talking, he shake bruce to catch his attention. He got feeling that bruce was already thinking of making it up to him when he saw how his eyes hover sadly at this dump. God knows, a sentimental brooding bruce is probly half way on thinking of setting up jason on an appointment with a barber shop and a beauty spa.

"Fine." Bruce huffed, as he clench his fist. They had been trying to infiltrate a gang for a week now but they still cant get inside the inner circle until jason had a breakthru while hanging out with the runners and errand boys of the gang. Now, they only have to do this.

Bam

"My nose!" Jason wailed when batman uppercut him without warning."why do you have to do it bruce?" He glare at his father with all the hurt he feels.

But before bruce could apologize or accuse jason of not taking it at remove his bloody hand from his equally bloody face and was actually grinning at his dad. "Kidding old man," he was cracking his knuckles,"my turn."

"What do you mean?!" Bruce was alarmed at the shit eating grin his child is throwing at him.

Jadon look incredulous. "You punching me will get you inside the circle but " he gleefully jump at bruce, " the little league wont respect me at all if at least i didnt punch you back."

"Wah. Not in the face _pula_." Bruce was wailing.

"Be a man, _Matches."_

The next day...

Matches Malone was still sticking an ice pack on his stubble chin while his new friends are patting his back welcoming him to the inner circle.

That same night...

Robin and batman were back as they busted a drug trade- the biggest- near crime alley.

######

Dick's pov

"Scram!" Bruce aka Brutus the strongest man on earth err the circus ordered in a soft growl when he saw a group of circus brats beating Dick!

"I can take them tatti!" Dick answered in a shrill piercing voice as the boys scattered into the winds. He was talking in romani. He was struggling to fix his torn clothes but to no avail.

On a pretense of helping his struggling son, bruce push aside his hands and tried to dust his boy. "Any news?" He said in english out of the corner of his mouth.

Dick blink at bruce. He stiffle an urge to laugh at the way bruce mustache and beard move when bruce talks. "Uh. They called you big bear behind your back."

Bruce glare at him. Dick cheekily smile back. "Tonight ill report. In the mean time..." He sigh sadly, "how long will i keep going undercover as 5 years my junior?"

Bruce smile. "Til youre thirty!" He confidently smirk at his pint sized son. unlike Jason who was growing by leaps and bounds much to tim and dick's envy, dick looks like he will not reach 6". Jason was laughing his head off a month back when he heard that dick have to pretend to be 12 despite being 15 years old.

Dick pout as he scrub his face furiously to remove the dirt. "Promise me youll treat me with ice cream once this undercover job is over B!" He said.

"Sure chum!" Bruce answer fondly as he ruffle his son's hair.

Dick grin before he run back towards the circus with all the energy a boy 5 years below his age could master. "Bye tatti. I have to help feed the epelants!"

###

Tim's Pov

The room was dark, the only lights were coming from the monitor screens. The only sounds were the furious typing from two set of keyboards.

"Got it?" Bruce asked as he in desperation tried to squeeze the last drop of Coffee into his system

"If you havent stole my cup of coffee , i might have solve this an hour ago." Tim gripe as he tried to loosen his necktie. Shit about to get serious when tim is disregarding his physical appearance( to the point of fastidousness) to this.

But before bruce could retort the two flinch and moan when the flourescent

Lights flickered on. "Oh jesh." Tim groaned as he tried to hide under a pile of papers to burrow and die. The light burns.

Bruce hastily swipe a pair of shades and curse a string of french. His undercover identity was that of a french metrosexual male and his boys somehow convince him to have this particular trim of his beards and ...

Booster gold who had open the door blink at the annoyed french guy and the poster bhind him and back to the annoyed guy again. "Hello mr. Tony stark" he smirk as he hand the iced mochas and bread. "Heres your food."

Batman glare at his son who was laughing silently judging by his shaking shoulder. He accept the handout but also was silently reminding himself to make sure booster gold have the worst job in a cleanup for the next two months.

"Thank you ." tim said when bruce grab his hand and shove him his drink.

"Youre welcome alvin." Booster gold said cheerily as he made his exit.

"Tell me again why it was a good idea to upgrade the watchtower while undercover?" Alvin said later that evening as the two made their way in the cafeteria.

The child hadnt raise an eyebrow since day one but their sudden appearance after cooped up for three days always startle a few. There was a growing suspicion that the two IT picked by batman himself were mutants.

Bruce couldnt tell his son he wanted to bond with him one on one and also that he got a gut feeling there was a worm in the it tech team that needs to be weed out. He just shrug. He was not being playboy bruce but as a supposedly passionate frenchman he was soon in a cheek to cheek greetings with all of the female justice league before he sat next to tim(who went ahead) with a happy sigh.

"Lets play tennis tom" bruce offer alvin draper.

"Sure dad." Tim said with a soft smile.

###

Damian's pov

Bruce rearrange his youngest son's necktie. Damian look imperiously down on his kneeling father. "Father i wont fail you." His youngest declare before he hop off the box he is standing on and fled for downstair.

"What was that?"he look confuse at his three older kids who were laughing.

"He heard how we went undercover once."dick said between peals of laughter. "He was probaby thinking this is an undercover mission."

They heard a car honking. "Lets go." Bruce said after he look at each kid and saw them looking good.

Dick was in his police uniform, tim was wearing an american suit and jason is working as a security for wayne enterprise so he is wearing a black and red kind of uniform.

The three older kids were resigned to be seating in the cramp backseat after bruce kick his youngest from the driver's seat despite damian's insistence that he knows how to drive.

Dick a child at heart was grinning evilly and began to annoy his brothers by singing the song that got on everybody's nerve. A three person rumble was soon goin on the backseat.

Bruce wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel but decided to follow his youngest action instead. So the two were looking resolutely forward with grim determination with a throbing nerve on their respective forehead.

Later at school...

"I could finish this undercover mission in less than a month." Damian declare confdently as the cark park in front of his school and on his first day of school. He reinspect his school lunchbox before he open the car door.

The four boys froze. They were still in a freeze position when the youngest assasin ever was screaming his head off with "drake! Youre dead!" 15 minutes later as the boy seemed to have been shot off a canon as He came back with a vengeance

Drake take one look at the dual sword welder at the back of the car and give a girlish scream.

Jason dive right in front of bruce and press the pedal to the metal.

Dick was cackling his head off meanwhile.

In the end though, bruce and damian went undercover at a petting zoo for a month. Damian really let loose all the love and affection he keep bottled up in him and had name some of his fave and least fave animals based on his brothers.

Fin

me at janahjean. tumblr. Com

Also read my other stories


End file.
